Khornes Tithe
by Knight Errant Mattis
Summary: Justicar Auren is on the path to become a paladin of the Grey Knights but will his latest encounter with the forces of Chaos see his body interred in the hollowed halls of the glorious dead or will he be victorious? Follow Auren as he battles the vile forces of Khorne and strives to be named as one of the chapters elite; a paladin.


**Khornes Tithe**

Brother Auren stood amongst the dusty tomes of the _Hand of Mercy's_ modest library. He gently turned the next page of the ancient manuscript, the delicate pages crackling in resistance to his unwanted disturbance. The glow globe hovered indifferently at his shoulder as he continued to glean meaning from the ravings of the cult leader who penned the tome in the human blood of his subjects nearly 1000 years before. Referencing his data slate and the names he had tried to give form during his last meditation within the warp, Auren searched the manuscript for any mention of specific names or places that matched.

Suddenly a name appeared familiar. Checking his data slate he sounded out how he remembered the name whispered within the warp. On the thin time worn pages of the manuscript appeared the same name, each name trying to pronounce the utterances of the warp with human understanding of language. Reaching out with his psychic talents he could feel the emotion of each entry, both his own and that of the deranged heretic who had penned the heretical text. Each felt the same, leaving a bitter ashen taste in his mouth as he worked at forcing the chaotic name to take shape so he could write it down correctly. Auren checked his writings again and made a few notes for the prognosticators back on Titan.

Auren's twin hearts began to beat more rapidly. He didn't want to hold out against hope but he had been searching for so long. Years of exposing himself to the warp to witness meaning in the madness. He told himself that the yearning for his goal could be causing him to see what he wanted to see. Auren had been seeking the resolution of his seventh trial and he was close.

It had been nearly a century since Auren had declared his intentions to join the ranks of the chapter's elite. To become a paladin was a task shrouded in mystery but held in the highest regard by all brothers within the chapter. Second to none, when the Paladins take the field against the Arch Enemy the tide of battle is wrenched back in favor of humanity. Auren wished to stand with them, to bring the light of the emperor into the very heart of darkness. To protect the chapters most worthy champions in the most dire circumstances was his calling as a brother of the 666th chapter.

To attain the rank of Paladin a Grey Knight must first declare his intentions to his captain, in Auren's case Captain Tegvar had seemed sad but had relented his friend's request. Tegvar told him the Captaincy would miss him as an addition, but Auren had always felt the burden of command heavy upon him. With each loss within his squad down through the centuries Auren had lost a part of himself. He felt his true purpose was to protect his battle brothers that their lives were often worth more than the mission at hand. Auren was at odds with what chapter doctrine told him, so he could see no better way to serve than to become a paladin and escort apothecaries to the field of battle, or even a Grand Master; his sole mission being their protection until his death.

Once Captain Tegvar had put forth his request Grand Master Perdon of the 8th had accepted his proclamation and named him Aspirant. Summoned to the Grand Masters chambers upon Titan, Perdon offered him small leather bound tome, a silver clasp with the symbol of a sword upon an open book worked in fine gold held the pages shut. The Grand Master explained that each task written therein were unique to Auren as it was for each Aspirant. Perdon informed Auren that he was to complete each task on his own, not to inform his battle brothers of his tasks and secrecy of his personal mission overruled any edict of the Inquisition. Then the Grand Master handed Auren an object wrapped in silk with filigree stitched in silver upon it was once again the book and sword; the symbol of the chapter. Uncovering the object Auren stared in amazement at the massive greatsword. This chapter relic was invaluable and Auren was a little shocked to be honored with such a magnificent weapon. "That" Perdon said pointing to the weapon, "is for the greatest and final trial."

Auren tried to offer the weapon back, "Master, I am not worthy of such an honor."

"If you complete this calling, you will be."

Grand Master Perdon had nothing else to say, and Auren bowed in respect to take his leave. Before leaving the sealed chambers he looked over the immaculate blade as he once again wrapped it within its silk sleeve hoping he would be worthy of it one day.

Since that day Auren had continued serving the chapter as Justicar of his squad. Seeking the answers and weathering the trials alone he had found that each task created by the Grand Master took more than simple martial might and bravery to complete. His final task had taken studying at the feet of the prognosticators and seeking council with his brothers in the chambers of the librarium to understand their subtle manipulations of the warp. The journey had been long but that had been the point. The aspirant that had started these challenges was no longer the knight he was today. He did not fear that he would not complete his tasks, he was capable and had learned to adapt. But, although Auren knew that few ever quit the trials, most which attempted to become Paladins died in service to the chapter before their quest could be fulfilled…

Caught in revelry, Auren barely sensed the Tech Adept's presence before he entered the cramped chambers of the library. Auren turned off his data slate placing it inside his robes and closing the hermetic seal on the crumbling manuscript. The Adept made his way toward Brother Auren the scent of machine oil and incense proceeded the sound of his implanted vox unit.

"Justicar Auren, I don't mean to interrupt your studies but you wished to be informed when you sword had been attuned to your psychic signature."

Auren turned to face the Tech Priest smoothing out his robes and lowering his hood. Even out of his battle plate Auren stood a clear head taller than and was easily twice the mass of the robed adept.

Tech Adept Dominic seemed nervous as he waited for Brother Auren's response. "Very good then Adept Dominic, I will be down to the arming chambers shortly to ensure the weapon bends to my will." Auren allowed his mind to brush the Tech Adept's upper consciousness, or as Auren referred to it reading the Adepts mood. Auren was often put off by how little surface emotion he detected when dealing with those in service to the Priesthood of Mars. Unable to determine if something else was troubling him he simply asked. "Is there something more Adept?"

The adept looked down at the floor and his mechadendrites mimicked his gesture. "If we were on a forge world Brother Auren I would have no difficulty pacifying the machine spirit of the sword as you have asked." The Adept looked about the room as if to find answers or perhaps assistance from the dusty shelves. A burst of static issued forth from the brass vox speaker in what Auren could only assume was an attempt at a human sigh. "I was not able to complete the task of encoding the weapon to your psychic wave signature to within 98 percent of acceptance." Adept Dominic looked up at Auren hands outstretched as if pleading with the towering space marine. Dominic's mechadendrites began thrashing spastically over his head, which Auren took as a sign that the Adept was frustrated. Even as the servants of the Machine God stripped away their humanity they would never be able to be completely removed from it.

Speaking faster than Auren could keep up the Adept began to explain "…and the sword is so ancient that it's machine spirit was angered, it asked for its master, and when I communed with the machine spirit and recited the benedictions it continued to resist…"

Auren raised his hand for silence. The tech priest looking defeated waited for him to respond. "I will be down shortly, I will inspect your work and I'm sure we can reach a solution. If not I'm sure Brother Thorne can assist us."

"I have been trying unsuccessfully for over a standard Terran year to complete this task and I fear without the proper equipment it simply can't be done." Damien stiffened at his this last proclamation, resolute that the argument could be brokered no further for his logic had found its calculated conclusion.

Auren smiled slightly, "have faith Adept, the Emperor wouldn't have put us on this path if it wasn't going to work." The Adept didn't seem convinced, so he added, "I will be down directly and see if there is anything to be done."

With that Auren left the confines of the dusty library and headed for the chambers of the navigator. Now he needed to see if the name he had gleaned from the warp was indeed something the prognosticators could use. Auren had been close before but his limited understanding of the warp was limiting him. He had studied directly under prognosticator Ullen the last time he was on Titan and Auren felt confident this time that he had truly completed his task; to find a Daemon's true name.

Inquisitor Alexis stood in the command dais overlooking the bridge of the _Hand of Mercy._ Each member of the crew was efficiently going about their tasks and Alexis was busy watching the small flotilla of vessels holding in orbit above the Mechanicus listening post.

Inquisitor Alexis was dressed in her black leather singlet, a suspicious gift that she had received after an operation with the Officio Assasinorum early in her career. Now the inquisitor wore it as much for the protection it granted as for the respect it commanded. It complimented her athletic build and was in stark contrast to her white blond hair. She missed her raven black hair, the hair her mother had given her. The unnaturally blond hair was a byproduct of the rejuvenation treatments she used. Keeping up with heretics, let alone space marines, was a taxing trade not for the weak willed. Her blonde hair was a constant reminder of what she had to sacrifice as she neared the end of her first century of service.

Overtop her singlet the inquisitor wore a thin black greatcoat. This too was made of leather and concealed many pockets and forbidden technologies. A fine rapier and heavily modified laspistol were clasped about her waist on a wide belt with a silver buckle. Each had the wear of constant use, Inquisitor Alexis preferred facing her enemy head on in her own way.

The vox chief stood cleared her throat in order to get the inquisitors attention. Inquisitor Alexis motioned for her to approach the command dais. The bridge was quiet and the chief's words could easily be heard over the low drum of muted activity. "We are receiving an encrypted bulk transmission from the interceptor _Haunts Dream_. Do you wish me to acknowledge and accept?"

Glancing through the view port Alexis spied the sleek dark craft. Several ships were docked at the small listening post taking on essential supplies or communing with the machine spirits of the station. Often imperial vessels within Segmentum Obscurus would make dock at one of the scattered long range recon stations such as the one the _Hand of Mercy_ was stationed at and await larger imperial craft to seek refuge or pay for escort to more controlled imperial space.

This encounter wasn't chance though, Inquisitor Alexis had been tasked by the Ordo Maleus to conduct a clandestine operation throughout Segmentum Obscurus. In the two years her team of operatives had conducted over half a dozen lightening raids across the Segmentum targeting small pockets of heretics bent on bringing ruin to the servants of the imperium. The vessel _Haunts Dream_ was one of Inquisitor Alexis' personal craft crewed by some of her best operatives. Their current mission had been to infiltrate and observe a suspected heretical cult located within the sector operating as a network of rogue traders.

Inquisitor Alexis nodded to the vox operator. "Accept the transmission and remain silent." The vox chief returned to her station as Alexis began looking over the information streaming in from _Haunts Dream_. At first Alexis was puzzled, she expected to receive intelligence on operations throughout the sector. _Haunts Dream_ was an exceptionally fast ship and was therefore used to shuttle information throughout her network of spies throughout the sector. It seems that someone else had used her infrastructure to gain immediate access to her personally. Entering two of her personal security cypher she began unencrypting the information and reading over it.

The message was from within the Order Malleus but was ordering Inquisitor Alexis to the Eye of Terror in support of the 7th brotherhood. Justicar Auren had been called to the front line and the _Hand of Mercy_ was to support the 7th until their duty was complete.

Locking the terminal Alexis made her way down from the command dais toward Captain Drian's command throne. Drian had been serving as captain of the _Hand of Mercy_ for over three decades. Drian was tall with an athletic if not thin build. He wore his age well, only showing any signs of late middle age by the salt and pepper that was beginning to take hold in his cropped hair. Drian's uniform, although outdated by imperial navy standards, was immaculate. The light grey doublet was buttoned all the way to his high collar, the brass buttons polished to a high sheen. The rapier at his side was just as polished as the man who wore it, but she knew from experience that it was no mere decoration. Inquisitor Alexis had sparred with Drian since her assignment onboard the _Hand of Mercy_ and he had shown his mastery of the blade. He wielded the weapon as an extension of himself, much like he commanded the frigate in combat; each becoming an extension of his will.

Ascending the throne captain Drian respectfully got up and stood on level ground with the Inquisitor. Even though he was captain of the ship Drian recognized that he was not in command of the _Hand of Mercy_ , bowing respectfully he offered the throne to Inquisitor Alexis. She stood, indifferent to the gesture. She wore her mask, the one she offered to the world when the business of the Inquisition must supersede any human relationship or understanding she had established previously. Her eyes were the only thing that gave her away. Her eyes, the deep green of jade, were in turmoil much like an ocean tossed about in storm. "Captain, how long until we can make way?"

Noticing her mood the captain quickly brought up the logistic readout on the arm of the captain's chair. A few key strokes and the data was streaming across the holographic tactical display before the captain's throne. Studying the figures as they flashed by the captain took an educated guess. "I would say the adepts of the Machine God should have us underway within 26 hours."

Inquisitor Alexis didn't understand most of the logistical data scrolling before her but she trusted Drian's assessment. "You have 15." Without acknowledging his move to object Alexis turned smartly and began down the raised platform. At the bottom she stopped and looked up once again to captain Drian. "Contact Justicar Auren and have him meet me in my quarters."

"Yes Inquisitor" Drian said with a nod.

Alexis spun on her heel and made for the main corridor. She tried to force herself to calm down but this was an outrage! She had continuing operations; operatives in the field, actionable intelligence, a small fleet of ships working covertly throughout the sector how dare they call her to the front! Was she not getting results? Had the inquisition not ordained that she be in command of these resources? She was an agent of the Inquisition and she would not be ordered about!

Justicar Auren entered the Inquisitors private chambers aboard the _Hand of Mercy_ and was met by the crossed arms and steel gaze of Inquisitor Alexis. Standing across from Auren the Inquisitor watched as he entered the stratagem. The brass workstation that separated them ran nearly the whole width of the circular antechamber. Serving as a command center for the planning of operations outside of earshot from the menial crew that operated the _Hand of Mercy;_ from this logic station fitted within her personal chambers Inquisitor Alexis could direct the entire campaign across the entire segmentum _._ Multiple holographic readouts displayed in the air between them streamed data from the ships logic computers.

Auren didn't need to reach out with his psychic talents to tell the Inquisitor was furious; with Auren's psychic perception her inner rage was radiating from her in shimmering waves. In contrast the Inquisitor stood still, her eyes following the larger space marine as a predator would watch prey straying into their domain. Auren waited patiently, folding his hands inside his robes, and listened as Alexis began to speak. "Justicar Auren, why would you suppose a captain of the Grey Knights would assume they could order me, an agent of the Emperor's holy Inquisition, to abandon my duties?"

Auren studied Alexis. She was obviously furious, had a lot of time and resources committed to their current campaign, and was put off by being ordered by one of the Brother Captains of the Grey Knights. The Justicar chose his words carefully, he wanted to diffuse the situation and have the Inquisitor commit to this action of her own free will; the alternative might strain relationships between the Grey Knights and the Ordo Malleus.

Auren took a deep breath and spoke calmly. "Inquisitor, do we not all have our roles to play? Whether great or small, mundane or heroic we must all see the Emperor's will within the orders of his trusted subjects." Alexis opened her mouth to speak and Auren held up his hand to silence her. "Who is requesting this muster of troops?"

"A Brother Captain Tegvar." Alexis brought up an encoded message to float between them. Auren read the message quickly, noting the personal heraldry in the signature of the message; Brother Captain Tegvar of the 7th brotherhood.

Justicar Auren peered through the message at Inquisitor Alexis, this time meeting her steel gaze with his own. "This is an urgent summons to war."

Alexis stiffened, a haughty expression tightening her face. "I simply cannot disengage from my current operations." Clasping her hands in front of her and switching of the display Inquisitor Alexis inclined her chin and made a defiant stand. "If you and your squad need to muster with the rest of your company then I can leave you here aboard the Mechanicus listening post so you can request transport towards the eye of terror." The words hung in the air for a moment. Upon realizing the impossibility of the situation she posed Alexis added, "It is a pity that so many imperial servants must die to maintain the secret of your existence. I'm sure any rogue trader will take you on as cargo and you can dispose of the crew once you have arrived at your destination."

Justicar Auren had only worked with Inquisitor Alexis for the past two years but in that time he had come to respect her sound judgement and straight forward nature; this seemed more like the tantrum of a petulant child. Auren, although a little shocked by the Inquisitors reaction, would not hesitate to circumvent her authority to complete his duty to the chapter.

Auren took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes as he let out a long sigh. He didn't need this now but his orders were clear. There was much to do; he needed to ready his squad, prepare his war gear, and translate the warp in the hope that they could respond fast enough to help Captain Tegvar engage the enemy. If they did not react fast enough he would be instead be recovering gene seed instead of joining his brothers in battle.

"Are you going to deny this request?" For a brief moment Auren detected hesitation, a slight tremor passed across her face, then it was gone and her mask of resolve was once again set in solid defiance. Auren leaned over the stratagem and flipped a switch activating the vox link built into the workstation.

A burst of static proceeded the voice of Captain Drian stationed on the bridge "Yes Lord Inquisitor?"

"Captain Drian, this is Justicar Auren. Under my order Inquisitor Alexis is to be cut off from the operations of the _Hand of Mercy_ and locked in her quarters."

Alexis let out a shrill growl in protest, on the other end of the vox link a brief silence followed the strange news before the captain responded, "immediately Justicar."

The vox link went dead as the stratagem began powering down. Alexis placed her hand on the hilt of her rapier and looked poised to leap across the console to meet the space marine head on. If Inquisitor Alexis wanted to posture with titles and authority than Auren could posture as well; with terrible martial ability. Auren had tired of this charade, straitening to his full height he balled his fists tightly, his knuckles cracking against the strain.

Even without battle plate the Inquisitor stood little chance against an unarmed space marine; against a grey knight she stood less than a chance. Blue light began to shine out from Auren's eyes as he psychically reached out to his brothers. He could feel each one as they went about their duties aboard the _Hand of Mercy_. They gave their power freely and each in turn quizzically inquired as to why. Auren ignored them; drawing on their strength the soft glow of blue burst into azure flame and the temperature within the Inquisitors quarters plummeted. Ice crystals instantly formed and the Inquisitors hand froze fast to the hilt of her rapier.

Looking down upon the Inquisitor she began to visibly shrink, backing away before his terrible visage until she had her back against the far wall. Bathed in blue light the entire room was shot in stark contrast as the blue fire that formed a corona about Justicar Auren's head raged without heat. His squad was imploring him, their psychic connection gaining strength as each of them scrambled to reach his position aboard the frigate. He ignored them as he focused his wrath upon the Inquisitor.

Stabbing a finger at Alexis position his voice wavered, distorted by the power coursing through his body, " _I, my squad, this vessel, and every imperial soul onboard has been summoned to war... Do you think you, a mortal of a mere century, is more suited to command the might of my chapter?"_

Auren's squad were nearly to the inquisitor's chamber. Gunnar, the most psychically gifted of his squad, was breaking down his mental defenses to learn the nature of the threat even as he sprinted down the corridors towards Auren's location.

Furious that he had let Alexis get to him he let the power begin to drain out of him and back to his brothers. Thorne forced the door and entered along with 3 of his squad mates, brother Rainier was in full plate; all were armed. The inquisitor stood against the back wall of the stratagem, panic written and her hand still frozen to the hilt of her rapier.

Thorne looked to Alexis then to his Justicar, "what's this then?"

Gunnar pushed his way into the room coming around brother Rainier's bulk to stand on the right side of the room. "We go to war?" He looked back to Auren, smiling his boyish smile.

Thorne raised an eyebrow and peered at his Justicar for confirmation. Auren didn't budge, still staring at Alexis across the room. Looking back at Rainier and the rest of the squad peering in through the portal to the room he shouted, "Everyone out!" Pushing the armored bulk of Rainier out through the door he grabbed the hem of Gunnar's robes and forced them out the door to wait in the hall.

Auren turned to leave, his feet scuffing across the ice that had formed on the floor. Inquisitor Alexis spoke only loud enough for Auren to hear as he left. "They will punish you for this Justicar."

Before locking the door he turned to face her one last time. "Or they will laud you for responding so quickly to Captain Tegvar's request." Auren keyed the lock with his personal cypher making it impossible for anyone but himself to release the door. The bolts slammed home with a hollow finality, it would be the last time Auren would see Inquisitor Alexis alive.

Justicar Auren turned to his squad, all still standing in the hall waiting patiently for his order. Turning to Rainier he placed his hand on his shoulder silently thanking his trusted friend's discretion in diffusing the previous situation. Addressing the squad Auren spoke so that all his brothers could hear his orders. "We have been called to war and from this moment forward I expect this entire ship on a war footing. I go now to talk to Captain Drian to prepare the ship for warp translation." Looking to each man in turn as he spoke none seemed disturbed for what they had just witnessed; in fact each looked eager. Skulking about the galaxy striking at the enemy from the shadows was no way for Astartes to execute war. Now with a clear purpose each member of the squad seemed sharper, focused upon the task for which they were created; war.

Turning back to Thorne Auren gave his orders. "I expect everyone in the training cages fully armed and armored we have much to prepare for." Each warrior took their leave and Auren headed in the opposite direction down the corridor toward a service elevator.

Thorne caught up to him as the doors were opening and stepped inside. When the doors shut Thorne deactivated the bulk lifter and turned to face his Justicar. "Is there anything I need to know about that?" Thorne pointed a thumb over his shoulder indicating the corridor they had just left.

Auren wiped his face slowly in a gesture of deep thought. For a moment his eyes held the floor, not wanting to look into the eyes of his trusted second. "For now, know that Inquisitor Alexis is suspended of duty and authority." This first statement didn't faze Thorne, the look on his face was of calm collection as Auren finally met his old friends gaze. "I go to talk to Captain Drian, we need to be on a war footing and heading to the Eye of Terror with all possible speed."

This last statement caused a single eyebrow to raise on brother Thorne's countenance. But in true Astartes fashion Thorne soon broke into a smile. "I'm tired of hiding in the shadows doing the Inquisitions bidding. Go and get this bucket turned around, I will ensure the men are properly motivated. Thorne hit the release on the elevator and stepped smartly out. He turned just before the door shut, holding his hand in front of the door sensor so it wouldn't shut. Lowering his voice to a conspiratorial whisper he leaned in so he wasn't heard. "The next time you go and try to get court-martialed feel free to let me know ahead of time."

Auren shook his head, "my hand was forced. I hope she will see reason in time."

Auren stood alone in the training cells aboard the _Hand of Mercy_. Sweat dripped down his face into the collar seal around his neck making the confines of his helmet like that of a sauna. Dressed in full terminator battle plate the massive greatsword rested on his right shoulder as his chest heaved drawing ragged breath. His shoulder burned from the exertions along with a dull ache behind his eyes; each reminded him of the labor he had endured to bend the relic blade to his will both physically and psychically.

Closing his eyes Justicar Auren once again focused, lifting the considerable weight of the greatsword off his shoulder to hold the weapon at the ready. With a mental command he initiated another sparring robot. A small door opened in the circular room and a multi-limbed mechanical combat automaton drudged out into the sand of the mock arena. This particular variant of sparring robot was heavily armored and resistant to all but the most punishing of close quarters combat. The machine ignited a pilot light on one appendage armed with a flamer, another arm released a chain with a heavy spiked ball that thudded to the sand to be drug behind the advancing robot.

Auren began circling the machine to the right, opening up with his storm bolter in a cacophony of violence he attempted disable the flamer before it could be used against him offensively. The machine swiveled at the waist and shielded the weapon from the mass reactive shells with the bulk of its torso. Auren stopped firing the wrist mounted storm bolter to use both hands to hold the massive blade in a high guard. The automated fighter moved to close the distance swiveling to bring the flamer to bear as it sought to press the advantage. Auren fed the ancient greatsword his psychic might; at first a trickle but as the blade bent to his will Auren flooded the nemesis weapon with the whole of his contained fury. The blade sang as it cut through the air, parting molecules of atmosphere and bathing the arena in a cool blue hue.

The automaton flooded Auren with burning promethium and brought up another heavy limb modified with extra armor plating. Auren trusted in the blessed seals of his armor allowing the superheated fuel to wash over him as he followed through with the overhead swing. Even without the added strength his Terminator plate lent him for the downward stroke he would have easily destroyed his opponent. As it was Auren stumbled slightly as the armor plating parted before his blade as if cutting no tougher a substance than parchment. As the droid sputtered in death Auren adjusted his footing and quieted his psychic influence allowing the blade to go dormant again.

A crane like arm appeared out of the ceiling to retrieve the smoldering remains of the latest combatant. It went to be repaired or scrapped with the other ten training automatons Auren had already dispatched since he started his training. Allowing the sword to maglock to his back Auren began to reload the storm bolter mounted on his left wrist; the ritual of combat had always been calming, the purity of purpose always setting his mind at ease.

The hiss of the door release cycling caused Auren to turn and face the entrance to the training floor. Thorne entered the chamber, he was similarly armed in full battle plate; heavy terminator clad footfalls thudding off the deck as he entered the chamber. Auren checked the chronometer in his helmet he had been training alone in this cell for 12 standard terran hours.

Removing his helmet Auren wiped the sweat off his cropped hair with his armored gauntlet. He had been lost in the bliss of combat and it seemed his squad needed his attention. Thorne waited patiently as his Justicar removed his helm and maglocked it to his side before he produced his data slate. "Are you planning on fielding that behemoth in combat?" He asked, pointing to the greatsword on Auren's back.

Auren stiffened, Thorne had helped him prepare the weapon and had kept his opinions to himself up to this point. His friend had been with him a long time, they trusted one another and it pained Auren to keep his brother in the dark. "I saw a need for a change."

Thorne raised an eyebrow at that statement. "Then keep your secrets, but at least have Urian train you properly with it. You haven't wielded a sword in over a century, and never a blade of that stature. Our blade smith could at least teach you the proper technique so that our squad Justicar isn't a casualty within the first moments of close fighting."

Auren placed his hand on his friends shoulder. He could hear the concern in his old companions tone, even though he would never come out and say it Auren knew that his friend would lay down his life for him without question. "Just know brother that I must do this on my own. Please don't make this any harder for me." With that Auren moved over to a stone bowl by the door. Grabbing a clean cloth he dipped it in the cool water within the bowl to wipe the sweat from his head. "Now tell me, what causes you disturb my training?"

With that the discussion was closed, not in a hard manner but in the way only two brothers who have fought in the Emperor's service for lifetimes could manage. Thorne began his duty as second in command, reading his data slate he began to inform Auren of the recent developments. "The navigator expects us to begin translation out of the warp within the next 4 hours."

"Why such a big window?" Auren asked idly wiping out his helmet with the damp cloth.

"It seems the warp is in turmoil around our destination. The navigator describes it as the epicenter of a ripple within the immaterial."

"Daemons." Auren stated flatly. Turning to face Thorne they both knew what this meant. Captain Tegvar's call for aid had been dire indeed. For any incursion of Daemonkind to cause such a disturbance it was on a truly massive scale.

Folding the towel over the bowl Auren replaced his helmet. As the seals locked he began to leave the training chamber with Thorne in tow. As they walked briskly through the arming chambers towards the elevator Auren laid out his orders. "Meet me on the bridge with the men in full battle plate armed and ready for war. Inform the navigator we are to translate as close as his gifts will allow to the epicenter of this 'disturbance'. If it truly is as bad as it seems I want this ship nipping at the enemies heels not running them down in open space."

Auren stepped into the service lift that would take him to the bridge, Thorne stood in the doorway forcing the doors to stay open. "One more thing, Inquisitor Alexis has requested, again, to speak with you."

Auren knew he played with fire but at the present he didn't have time to grant the Inquisitor the audience she required. Mission first; he needed this warship delivered from the warp into the fight and his squad on the battlefield where they were needed most; politics would have to wait. "Ignore the Inquisitor for now, we have much to do and little time to prepare."

Thorne understood his orders, stepping out of the elevator he allowed the doors to close and Auren to travel to the bridge.

"All hands brace for translation out of the warp!" Captain Drian had to shout to be heard over the groaning of the ship and the blaring of the warning klaxons. The bridge was bathed in harsh red light as the ship protested it's reentry into the material plane. "Shut that infernal racket off deck officer!"

Drian looked back at Justicar Auren standing above his station on the observation platform. Auren and the rest of his squad stood in full plate, armed with helmets donned they appeared as silent sentinels watching over the bridge. Since they had arrived none of the mortal crew dared speak above a whisper, Drian seemed the only one brave enough to break the holy silence the presence of the terminator clad grey knights had created.

"Gunnar, can you assist the navigator" Auren voxed to his squad mate. Gunnar was an especially gifted psycher; if any of his squad could influence the outcome of this warp translation it was him.

"I can try; the navigator may not appreciate my intrusion."

"Do what you can, we are no good to Captain Tegvar if we are dead."

Auren could feel Gunnar's psychic hood activate; the squad worked as one adding their strength to his as he sought a way to assist the navigator. As their collective psychic might began to grow and extend about the ship Auren was acutely aware of how strange the warp felt. He could not articulate what exactly was wrong, the warp refused to be quantified; it was like eating a familiar fruit only to find that it tasted nothing like you remembered.

Suddenly the _Hand of Mercy_ tore a great rend in the fabric of space itself and emerged into real space. Surging from the wound it had created the Gellar field began bleeding off as real space systems took over and normal space flight functions resumed.

Auren's consciousness returned to his body instantly as he severed contact with his brothers to look through his true eyes aboard the bridge. What he was presented with was disorienting; the forward viewing screens showed the raw material of the warp as if they had failed to translate into real space.

Taking a step forward and gripping the handrail so tightly that it groaned at his exertions Auren's external vox boomed as he shouted to be heard over the chaos of the bridge. "Reactivate the Gellar fields, shut down the view ports." The mortal crew would be stripped of their sanity and their very lives within minutes being exposed to the raw stuff of chaos.

A bridge officer was shouting something to Captain Drain that Auren couldn't make out. The ship still shook violently and warning bells were chiming at every manned station aboard the bridge. "Captain, what is our status?"

The Captain was now standing down in the pit surrounded by the men and women of his crew. Studying reams of data being shoved at him the captain shouted a few orders before running up the stairs leading up the dais to Justicar Auren. Picking his way carefully among the armored giants Captain Drian came to stand before Justicar Auren. "My lord, it seems we have successfully translated the warp" Pointing to the view screens at the front of the bridge Drian continued. "It seems the warp interference is from an as yet unidentified source. We are currently correcting course at all possible speed hoping to be clear of the anomaly momentarily. Do you still wish for me to reactivate the Gellar field?" Drian waited anxiously; not sure how to stand or what to do with his hands he fidgeted with the pommel of his saber as he waited.

Auren looked up and watched as the crew worked frantically and he began to sense the ship gaining speed as it changed course. "Does the anomaly pose a threat to the ship?"

"Oh!" Drian wasn't prepared for the question and seemed to immediately come to a decision. "Deck officer Sauron, does the anomaly pose a threat to _the Mercy?"_

A deck officer that was wired directly into his station used the bridge vox to respond, "No, within a 93% certainty."

Auren was about to order the Gellar field raised anyway when the view screen cleared as they made their way out of the corona. _The Hand of Mercy_ was making its way around a large planetoid. Even as Auren tried to look at it his eyes began to water. The warp anomaly was bleeding off of the planet as it seemed to be speeding through real space.

"Emperor preserve us." Thorne voxed out loud.

Auren was having trouble understanding what he was seeing. Had they damaged their systems upon translation from the warp, or was this some trick of chaos. Either way it would do the crew no good to view this blasphemy. "Captain, shut off all visual feeds of that object. I want it scanned and identified. Keep pace with it if you can and hail any imperial forces in the area."

The Captain bowed, "yes my lord." Practically sprinting off the Dias he returned to his crew to enact Justicar Auren's orders.

As they exited the corona of the massive object the long range scanners aboard the _Hand of Mercy_ began system wide sweeps. The vox officer stood up from her station and shouted at Captain Drian, "Sir, we have multiple imperial ships within range, many are acknowledging our scans and requesting vessel class and intentions."

"Return hails, give our class and intent to aid."

"Yes Captain."

Captain Drian returned to his command throne as the screens went blank on the bridge and were replaced with holographic representations from the sensory returns. The object defied classification but it couldn't hide how it was acting within real space. Auren listened as the crew reported their findings to the Captain; each station worked to form a more realistic picture of what they were dealing with. After several minutes Captain Drian turned in to speak to Auren from his command throne. "My lord, it seems we can keep pace with the object. I will keep us at maximum ballistic range. If this thing tries anything we can open fire as we prepare for a broadside; although I do admit that due to the sheer size of the object I'm not sure that even our considerable firepower will do much more than get us noticed."

Auren voxed his squad, "Brother Rainier, go and fetch the Inquisitor."

"She might refuse." Thorne advised.

Turning to Rainier as he filed out of the bridge he added, "Rainier, if she refuses drag her kicking and screaming."

Rainier's only response was a deep throated chuckle as he left the bridge and headed for the Inquisitors quarters where she had been imprisoned during their journey.

Thorne turned to look at Auren, he knew that look even through the pale blue of his eye lenses. "If Rainier gets any bigger we are going to have to stuff him in a dreadnaught chassis. Besides, she isn't going to want to miss this."

Within an hour of standing aboard the bridge Inquisitor Alexis was up to speed with the situation; her sense of duty bringing out the best in her as she commanded _the Hand of Mercy_ as a master composer conducts a symphony. Auren and Thorne stood flanking her on either side, neither had spoken to the other, the current situation demanded their utmost attention.

Communication had been established with _the Baleful Gaze_ , one of the few battle barges in service with the Grey Knights and currently the flagship of the sizeable imperial fleet that was currently bombarding the planetoid below.

Captain Tegvar aboard _the Baleful Gaze_ was coordinating with the commanders of the fleet to prepare for a ground assault. Justicar Auren and his squad would accompany Captain Tegvar below in a coordinated assault containing nearly 100 Grey Knights, 2 venerated brothers within their dreadnaught sarcophagus, various patterns if imperial armor, 3 inquisitors and nearly 1000 inquisition storm troopers.

The tactical display aboard _the Hand of Mercy_ was being updated with information streaming in from the fleet. Auren and his squad were uploading the information to their own tactical systems housed within their terminator armor. Troop concentrations, terrain layouts, and bombardment locations were all streaming down his eye lenses as each knight across the fleet listened in to Captain Tegvar's briefing.

Insidius IV as the planetoid was now known by imperial record was still interfering with ship borne instruments. As far as the imperial forces could tell a large, pre-imperial technology stone fortress lay near a coast on the planets largest content. Geologic conditions seemed stable but weather or chemical makeup and consistencies were still unclear. The ocean could easily be either water or mercury, or what appeared to be calm conditions could be a windstorm of silicates that could strip a man's flesh in seconds.

Captain Tegvar's plan was to bombard a landing zone for the armor and air support while he leads a strike team of terminator squads within the ruins. He hoped that the terminator squads would be able to find enough cover among the ruins to be able to harrow the enemy without sustaining heavy losses providing the main strike force time to muster and deploy towards the objective. Dreadnaught Vren insisted that he accompany the teleportation but was reminded that his ancient sarcophagus was incapable of being transported that way. Instead he would be brought forward to their location in the rear grapples of Captain Tegvar's personal stormraven gunship.

Strike squads landing with the main force will leave 2 squads behind to hold the landing zone and provide tactical flexibility. 3 Strike squads will push forward with the main force accompanied by 2 battle brothers in Dreadknight armor. Dreadnaught Ulles designated that he would be in support of the armor.

Justicar Auren and his squad would accompany Captain Tegvar in a coordinated teleport assault among the ruins. 4 squads of terminators would arrive simultaneously to hit the enemy hard and fast. Once the armored column was moving in support of the terminators within the ruins they would follow on to their primary objective; to secure the enemy stronghold and eradicate all enemy resistance.

Enemy projections were spotty at best. The best long range scanners the Imperium could bring to bear could barely discover the secrets kept hidden on Insidious IV. Their best guess was based on energy readings from the planet and warp scrying provided by the fleet's astropaths. Currently 4 astropaths had died and another half dozen had gone mad from trying to pierce the veil and discover the planets secrets. What the Grey Knight forces did know was this; Any planet borne of the warp was to be treated with fear and suspicion, and any force in the galaxy that could drive ordinary Imperial citizens mad just by being within close proximity of it was to be destroyed. Insidious IV posed a serious moral threat.

Once the briefing concluded Auren's vision mode changed and a small timer began counting down in the upper right hand corner of his heads up display.

"Captain, lock on our teleporter signal with that of the _Baleful Gaze_ , we make ready to deploy." Having given his final order Auren's squad filed out of the bridge one by one leaving him the last to follow his brothers to the teleportation platform within the bowels of the ship.

"Justicar?" Auren turned to regard Inquisitor Alexis. "Go and deliver the Emperor's wrath."

Auren nodded and followed his brothers down the hall to the lift elevator.

"Die well." Alexis said to herself, the door to the bridge closed cutting off her view of Auren's retreating form down the hallway. It would be the last time Inquisitor Alexis would see the Justicar alive again.

Auren stood before his squad, a deep bass hum running through the floor of the ship as the ancient teleporter equipment began to power up to deliver them into the heart of the enemy.

Auren turned to address his squad and each took a knee as they made a circle about him helmed heads upturned to await his orders. Auren took a deep breath, there was no way to prepare his men for this. Even in his centuries of service he had not witnessed an event such as this. He looked to each man, none showed fear, none showed weakness, these were humanities finest warriors. He felt pride; pride at standing with them and pride at leading them into battle.

"It is unclear as of yet the nature of our enemies but you each can feel the taint of chaos that clings to this planet." Each brother shook their head in agreement. "All I ask of you is everything, and more still." Auren smiled to himself remembering how those words had impacted him as they were spoke to him all those years ago by his first Justicar; Justicar Baud. "Our orders are simple, we strike fast and hard allowing the armor to hit the planet, then it is on to our primary objective to secure the citadel within the heart of the city." The odds were long but never had he led a stronger brotherhood of knights.

The lights began to pulse indicating that it was time to begin. Each knight stood and filed onto the teleportation platform. Auren took his place in the center, each knight facing out at the ready. Auren flexed his shoulders and reached out with his psyche to flip the safety off his wrist mounted storm bolter.

The chamber went dark and Auren's world exploded in pain…

 _+Blade of Mercy Ship Deployment Log 822.M41+_

 _+10 Souls by way of teleportation+_

 _Knight Justicar: Auren,_

 _Storm bolter, Other_

 _Knight: Thorne_

 _Incenerator, Nemesis Force Halberd_

 _Knight: Boele_

 _Storm bolter, Nemesis Force Halberd_

 _Knight: Rainier_

 _Storm bolter, Nemesis Daemon Hammer_

 _Knight: Gunnar_

 _Psilencer, Nemesis Force Halberd_

 _Knight: Urian_

 _Storm bolter, Nemesis Falchions_

 _Knight: Owen_

 _Storm bolter, Nemesis Falchions_

 _Knight: Boele_

 _Storm bolter, Nemesis Force Halberd +Died in warp translation+_

 _Knight: Cedran_

 _Storm bolter, Nemesis Force Halberd_

 _Knight: Eldin_

 _Storm bolter, Nemesis Force Halberd_

 _Knight: Asher_

 _Storm bolter, Nemesis Force Sword_

 _+END+_

Auren's sight returned almost immediately but his stomach was trying to void itself adding to his disorientation; teleportation tested even a space marines advanced physiology. Looking around Auren appeared to be surrounded by megalithic blocks each easily the height of a Landraider and at least 50 meters long. Looking in either direction as far as he could see were nothing but the uniform blocks, each seemed perfectly aligned creating a sort of interlocking grid work. Making his way to the end of the block he currently stood at he checked the other directions to discover the same geometric pattern.

Auren checked his coordinates but his internal mapping systems seemed confounded by interference. Studying the lay of the land the squad seemed to have deployed in low ground. The sky above was a dark purple and clouds were swirling as if threatening rain; a phenomenon Auren was sure this planet would not make pleasant.

As he gained his bearings Auren studied his heads up display. His squad mates were scattered about him within a roughly 70 meters' radius, each of their suits reporting vital information such as location as life readings. One such beacon was giving an odd reading.

"Does anyone have eyes on Boele?" Auren voxed over their internal net.

"I have him." Came a sullen reply. Brother Owen's tone said all Auren needed to know.

"Carry his war gear and mark his location." Sending a ping to each battle brother he set a rally point that each brother would see on their heads up display. "Meet here with all possible speed, we must gain high ground and link up with the other squads. Report any enemy contacts."

Auren began to climb up the incline, the soft sand underfoot making it more laborious than he wanted. Once he made it to the top of the low rise a plateau spread out before him. The same blocks seemed to spread out forever, spiraling out from the center of a grotesque tower.

As he looked upon the tower the wrongness of it made Auren's eyes water. It defied the laws of nature; it's sides sloping out from the base at impossible angles. Purple light spilled out of the open top of the building and as a whole the structure resembled an open flower, the petals moving slightly as if in a breeze. Purple light spilled from within the top of the structure bathing the plain before them in an unholy light.

As the rest of the squad came to join Auren at the rally point each knight looked up in silent amazement. Brother Owen was the last to arrive, Boele's Halberd maglocked to his back. Owen solemnly handed out spare bolter ammunition to his squad mates that he had scavenged from Boele's remains.

"Any sign of enemy contact." Thorne voxed as he made his way over to join Auren. "Have you had any contact with the _Hand of Mercy_ since we arrived," Thorne asked through his external speakers as he came to stand by his Justicar.

Auren shook his head. "My internal auspex isn't working either. Seems whatever sorcery powers that structure is interfering with our systems." To the rest of the squad he voxed, "Everyone stay within 50 meters of one another, less if comms begin to break up."

"Right," Thorne said as he checked the status of his storm bolter reflexively. "Two teams, keep spaced out." As the combat teams formed each knew their place; Auren would now be a man down but each team had a heavy weapon and wore the best armor the Imperium could field.

Auren took off down the slope the rest of his team following close behind. They made their way between the massive stones quickly sweeping the area for signs of enemy contact; inhuman senses strained for any sign movement or sound.

The auspex still refused to cooperate giving only phantom readings or impossible statistics. It was too easy, to Auren it seemed like the training simulations they ran on Titan as an aspirant. Refusing to let down his guard Auren had Thorne shadow their movement and double back on readings to no avail.

Pulling up under the cover of a massive stone intersection Auren directed his team to firing positions and called in Thorne. Making his way through cover Thorne jogged the last open ground making his way into the ring of overlapping fire Thorne's team had created to join his Justicar.

"Yes brother? Have you found the enemy? I can't seem to." Thorne's tone was tense, but the banter was what Auren had come to enjoy the brotherhood they enjoyed over the last century; the familiarity of it seemed to bleed some of the tension from Auren.

"I can't assume the enemy isn't here but perhaps we have somehow slipped behind enemy lines which puts us at a unique advantage."

"That, or we are heading for a trap and the enemy is more than happy to let us spring it."

Auren let the comment hang between them. This mission had already been costly; one battle brother was always too many to loose but he would not be reckless with the rest of the lives under his command. He couldn't see anything but bad options so he picked the one that he and his squad was best suited for; being direct.

"Ok, we make for our primary objective; the citadel. We know it's a trap but we have the advantage that our reinforcements are not far behind. We can dig in and make them pay as we await the armor's arrival. If they commit to our open aggression, we will turn their ambush against them laying a trap of our own."

"Are you asking or telling." Thorne asked.

At a loss Auren threw up his hands in exasperation, in terminator plate the gesture was a little lost in translation.

"I think it's a fine plan." Auren could hear the smile behind his friend's helmet. "Let's do what were good at. Let's get stuck in!" Thorne turned opening his vox channel as he made for his squad across the open ground. "Form up! We are bounding by teams! Make for the citadel!"

From orbit it was tough to tell whether their bombardment was doing any damage. The reports from the ordinance officer aboard the _Hand of Mercy_ were being piped directly into Inquisitor Alexis' terminal. As numbers flashed by she could see the sheer amount of punishment the frigate was dishing out. Anything on the surface if it survived would find itself in an irradiated wasteland over a hundred miles wide. It was overkill but if you were going to prepare a landing zone in the middle of a chaos spawned death world you might as well use the old adage of 'P' for plenty.

"Inquisitor? The fleet is calling a ceasefire. Drop is to commence in 30 seconds."

"Ceasefire!" was echoed by the crew as the _Hand of Mercy_ went quiet. Gripping the handrail overlooking the bridge Inquisitor Alexa willed the drop to be a success. Mouthing a silent prayer she implored the Emperor to watch over Justicar Auren and his squad; help was on the way.

Entering the citadel was easier said than done. At first it appeared that there was no entrance to unnatural structure. As they approached, the final hundred meters were vitrified glass; the sand underfoot had been changed on a molecular level, the power to do so as yet to show itself.

Two squad members checked the sheer walls for an entry way as the rest of the squad faced out, ready to meet any foe with a withering hail of bolter fire.

"We found a way in." Urian voxed and the rest of the squad hurried to his position. As Auren approached he watched Urian disappear, only to reappear waving his squad mates to him. Thudding across the glass as fast as he could force his armor to go Auren skidded to stop as the squad slowed down to allow passage within the monolith.

Auto senses adjusted to the low light and Auren found himself scraping his pauldrons along the narrow entryway. As his brothers shuffled along armor scrapped and muffled curses could be heard as the terminator clad warriors made their way swiftly inside.

Suddenly the narrow passage opened up into a massive chamber. Auren stood overlooking a great green basin. A beautiful green field complete with a blue sky and bubbling brook stretched out to the far horizon. Auren stood still, his eyes not believing what he was witnessing; the scene would have been at home on any of the Imperium's millions of agri-worlds. Standing below them, hands idly playing with the grass as it waved gently in the breeze, stood a lone figure. Dressed in robes the color of dried blood he seemed to not have noticed their intrusion to this serene place.

Finding a set of stone steps Auren and his squad descended a short way down to fan out around the figure. Each Knight had his weapon trained on the man as he stood with his back to them.

Without turning the man spoke. "I see my sacrifice has finally arrived. I trust you had no troubles getting here?" As the question hung in the air the man turned to face Auren. His simple robes drug on the ground and his hands were stuffed into the sleeves of his robe; he seemed undaunted by the firepower leveled against him.

His head was shaven, a set of horns protruded from the front of his skull His lips had been removed revealing teeth that had been filed into points. He clacked his teeth almost as if he had developed a nervous tick, each click producing a thin trickle of blood that ran down the corner of his mouth. The black orbs that served the creature as eyes regarded Auren with a lust born of the warp.

"I called out to the blood god to deliver me a vessel worthy of his champion." The creature smiled his face splitting wider than a human mouth could exposing extra rows of sharpened teeth. " _He has made good on his promise_."

"Be ready, it's a trick." Thorne voxed to the squad. "Take up firing positions, I want overlapping fields of fire."

The Knights, backs to one another, closed the semicircle. Auren strode toward the figure as his men covered his advance; looming over the twisted creature it simply looked up at his armored bulk as a pet would look upon its master's approach. "What do you mean daemon." Auren cast about arms wide. "What is the meaning of this place?"

The creature shook its head. "You're not listening son of Titan, I am no Daemon. I cannot manipulate the warp to bring my master's general forth." He smiled as he looked up pointing into the sky. "Your deaths will serve as payment to usher him forth, your death will serve as sacrament for his passage."

Auren whirled around casting his gaze into the brilliant blue sky. Straining his senses he made out a black shape hurtling towards the open field with the abandon of hurtling meteor.

"Spread out, look to the sky!" Auren's warning shout came too late.

With the booming snap of opening wings the daemon slowed its ascent from the sky. One massive wingbeat forced Auren to his knees as his squad scattered to get out of the way. Suddenly Auren's vision was filled with fire, warnings flashed as the exterior temperature's threatened to overwhelm his armor's integrity.

Turning his prone position into a roll Auren came up firing. The bolt rounds exploded harmlessly on the creature's armored hide. Smoke obscured its form but the blazing brass symbols crudely hammered into its flesh and the massive axe it carried made identifying their foe unmistakable; a Bloodthirster of Khorne.

Auren was familiar with all types of deamons and few were as feared as what was now standing before him. Snapping a wicked looking whip in one hand and wielding an axe the size of one of his terminator armored squad mates in the other, the Bloodthirster was a living avatar of the blood god Khorne. Waves of pure hatred radiated from the beast making the wards worked into Auren's armor and flesh burn as he stood close to it.

The beast lashed out, a stroke of lightening barely perceptible to Auren's augmented sight. A squad member's indicator winked out on Auren's display, Urian was down; his crumpled form lay smoldering before the massive daemons form.

"Gunnar, find us a way out of this field and back into the maze!" Auren's squad had been caught completely off guard. If he could get them back within the maze the cover could provide the advantage they needed to bring this monstrous daemon down.

Gunnar pulled power from his brother's psychic influence channeling it out seeking an exit. As soon as he activated his psychic hood the daemon whirled on him roaring as it made to charge. Gunnar's brothers moved to protect him; Thorne covered the beast in psychically charged burning promethium forcing the beast to cover itself with its wings.

As the beast slowed its charge Auren ducked in under a wing and brought his massive greatsword in a wide arc. The blade shone a fierce blue as the nemesis coils built in along the handle of the weapon were ignited with Auren's own psychic fury.

The blade made contact with the beast's leg just above the knee. Flesh parted and Auren was covered in smoking ichor. The beast bellowed in rage swiping at Auren with his massive axe. Caught by the flat of the blade Auren was sent tumbling through the air to fall in an unceremonious heap three meters away.

Thorne began to chant, the rest of the squad taking up the familiar words handed down to them through their rigorous training. Each brother shouted at the top of their lungs as they continued to pour fire into the daemon.

The creature recoiled, this new assault even more effective than blessed bolter rounds. Stepping back the creature telegraphed a swing, bringing its axe up over its right shoulder it swung as it bellowed its rage. Each Knight dove out of the way but such was the sheer size of the axe not everyone could escape.

Brother Elden was de-cleated by the blow, his lower half rolled away as his torso went sailing into the grass. Another indicator winked out on Auren's display as Elden's life signs fell to zero.

Suddenly the earth shook and the false sky went dark. Auren's armor compensated for the sudden gloom as his vox link became active. He could suddenly hear his Brother Captain shouting orders over the vox as air support and squad Justicar's reported enemy troop contacts. Auren tried his vox but was unable to establish contact with the rest of the ground forces.

Switching over to the squad frequencies Auren circled around the back of the Bloodthirster emptying his storm bolter. "Gunnar, anything to report on getting us out of here and back with the main force."

"I can't seem to reach out of this sphere of influence. Whatever just happened weakened the resistance like cracking an egg but it still isn't enough."

Auren could hear the strain in Gunnar's voice, "keep trying to break through, we are going to last much longer in here!"

The knights continued to chant as the beast flailed about itself trying to swat at their armored forms. Their presence and chanting was disorienting the daemon but it was also fueling its rage. It began to glow with an infernal light, smoke billowing out from its armor. Auren couldn't tell if they were causing the creature pain or if its own rage was causing the phenomenon.

The creature singled out a knight, brother Rainier, and bore down on him. Raining down a quick succession of blows Rainier held the haft of his daemon hammer defensively as the Bloodthirster drove him to his knees. His armor smoking, the haft of Rainier's hammer finally succumbed to the onslaught shattering along its length.

The axe of Khorne sunk into Rainier's chest with a wet thunk. The beast howled as he lifted up the terminator clad knight, the baleful runes along the axe glowing an angry red as it drank deep of his blood. Stuck fast to the blade Rainier struggled to push himself free; a testament to his enormous strength of will.

Thorne reacted quickly stepping close to douse the daemon once again in superheated flame. The Bloodthirster reared back and struck his axe on the ground, finishing the grisly work it had started and leaving Rainier's rent form lifeless.

Suddenly the world seemed to break apart; the ground under Auren's feet began to split and he scrambled to stay on substantial ground. "Gunnar, what's happening?" Auren demanded as he tried to get a fix on his Brother's positions.

Whatever was happening didn't faze the Bloodthirster. Lashing out with its whip it caught Thorne's weapon arm. Thorne screamed in pain over the vox, the tendrils of the lash biting through his armor and pushing their way into his suit.

"Justicar, I have a solution." Gunnar's voice seemed to be wavering; he was straining so hard he was close to blacking out. "I'm not sure where we are but I can now feel the collective consciousness of our brothers. If we link together I think I can finish tearing down this illusion."

"Do it." Auren was back on his feet. Pushing his terminator plate to the limit Auren put his head down and began a stuttering run. As Auren closed with the beast he leaped aiming at the Bloodthirster's back with his greatsword held out like a spear. Thorne's life signs were still registering but he knew his closest and oldest friend's life was now measured in seconds.

As the blue blade sank in above the Bloodthirster's left hip the force of his body helped drive it into the hilt. The daemon roared, deafening Auren before his armor's dampers could block out the noise. Thrashing the Bloodthirster sought to dislodge Auren as he held on with both hands to the hilt of the relic blade; he locked his gauntlets at full pressure in case he blacked out.

Auren's stomach turned as his equilibrium tried to warn him that he was falling. The readout on his heads up display began to flash, a warning that Auren didn't recognize; and it was rapidly counting down.

Brother Tentris strode onto the beachhead created for the armored support element of the Grey Knight force. The landing zone was massive, Thunderhawks were touching down one after another as they disgorged their cargo and headed back to orbit. Leaving the drop zone at low altitude Tentris watched as the Thunderhawk that had deployed him turned its guns to the battlefield annihilating any targets of opportunity.

Tentris finished his checks. Satisfied that all systems were in the green he began powering his Dreadknight armor towards the infantry squads he would be supporting. The heads up display integrated in Terminator Armor lit up as he linked with the rest of the squads already deployed upon Insidious IV. Brother Ulles hailed him, and he adjusted course to intersect the coordinates he was providing. Ulles had been piloting a Dreadknight suit for nearly a century and Tentris differed to his superior knowledge, he began taking up the positing Ulles had indicated when he got his first full view of the battlefield.

Tentris had never seen such a strange geological formation. At first he didn't know if what he was looking at were building or something carved from stone. Gigantic strides ate up the open ground quickly and was soon analyzing the structures up close with the Dreadknights boosted Auspex system. The information fed to him by the scan was mundane but Tentris could sense the unnatural energies that constructed the field of stone columns.

"It seems they were expecting us." Ulles voxed. His flat humorless tone was slightly distorted by the obstacles. "We have Stormraven _Vengeance Ascendant_ looking for a possible route towards the central citadel but it appears the entire complex is surrounded by these structures."

"Armor and air support will be useless." Voxed Tentris. Looking up he checked the data from the Auspex scan. According to the information the pillars for lack of a better term were at least solid. Taking a few strides back Tentris had his internal systems calculate a trajectory. With a thought Tentris primed his Dreadknights personal teleporter.

"Tentris, why is your teleporter powering up? I already told you the structures surround the citadel, if you teleport inside you can't make it, the openings are erratic and unpredictable!" Ulles distorted voice wavered as he shouted his warning.

The calculation complete Tentris engaged his teleporter. A sickening displacement and a moment of disorientation and Tentris was now looking down on the field of pillars. Activating his vox he opened a channel to Ulles. "I am above the battlefield Brother. It appears we may be able to make use of these structures. Using calculated jumps we can close with the enemy."

Now that he was above the battlefield the vox network was alive with chatter amongst the squads. Flashed from down below signaled the ensuing conflict. Bolter flashes and bursts of promethium signaled the location of a squad several rows ahead of Tentris.

"Brother, I see the wisdom in your plan." Glancing to his left Tentris spotted Ulles standing on a pillar roughly 800 meters from his position. Tentris raised his Nemesis Greatsword in salute to his Brother. "How do we close with the enemy?"

The infantry unseen before him Tentris opened a command channel hoping to reach more squads. "This is Brother Tentris moving to assist. Any squad needing support open your locater on your vox channel."

Directly a wordless blip appeared in his field of view. Tentris thought of a technique taught to Dreadnaught pilots when they are assaulting space craft or exploring hulks in the vacuum of space. Activating his navigational system Tentris plotted his course. The idea; to chain several small jumps in quick succession so as to cover ground quickly without endangering the pilot and relic armor.

Engaging his teleportation pack Tentris made three small jumps back to back. Re-orienting himself he discovered he was nearly directly over the distress signal. Activating his locator beacon he opened a vox link with the squad on the ground. "Brothers, to my position, I shall cleanse the enemy with holy flame."

Power armored figures in silver livery appeared, the squad was laying down disciplined volleys of fire as they fell back to Tentris' position. As the last member of the squad passed Tentris he opened up his heavy incinerator filling the maze below in thrice blessed holy promethium.

Screams of the dying echoed up to Tentris' position but that seemed too easy. Moving to the other side of the pillar he scanned the maze below. What returned from the Auspex was garbled, whatever comprised the maze would not be quantified. A warning rune blinked in Tentris' armor and he pivoted the war machine on reflex, a bright red blast of high energy nearly missing his position.

"What was that?" Tentris voxed to the squad below.

An exasperated voice responded. "It had been a rout until that thing showed up. It appears to be a twisted dreadnought of some variation that I haven't encountered." The vox went to static for a moment, "…clear I think you can pick it off. We are moving now!"

Tentris didn't get the whole transmission but once the squad's locater beacons began to move away he understood the maneuver. Charging up the teleporter Tentris moved three blocks to his left allowing him a greater firing lane to the pillar he was just on. Bringing his left arm up Tentris primed the heavy psycannon. Tentris waited until his prey was fully in the open before he loosed a blast from the massive weapon. The recoil forced Tentris to lose sight picture of the mechanical behemoth but his kill shot was quickly confirmed on the ground.

Spouting another gout of flame from his heavy incinerator killing what appeared to be cultists following the dreadnought Tentris had another squad locator appear on his heads up display.

Adjusting his trajectory and mapping out his teleport jumps Tentris moved to assist his Brothers. The vox was alive with mixed reports. Casualties seemed light but resistance was sporadic, the enemy preferring to make contact and break off ever goading the Grey Knights deeper into the maze. Tentris felt like this was a trap, but what was the end goal?

Making his way toward the center of the maze the large citadel structure in the center seemed to pulse. Tentris couldn't make out if it was a distortion due to some ethereal effect of the maze or some foul sorcery of the heretics they were currently fighting.

Suddenly Tentris saw a comet erupt from the sky above the citadel. His enhanced Auspex zoomed in on the falling body but it was unlike any falling debris he could catalogue. Perhaps a pattern of drop pod?

As the object came closer to earth Tentris saw a flash of silver and the unmistakable glow of a nemesis force weapon. Calculating the trajectory of the falling object Tentris set off across the broken maze to intercept the falling object.

Auren was fighting to stay conscious, his body a ragdoll as the forces of reality tore at his armor. The blade was stuck fast in the side of the Bloodthirster as they hurtled through the atmosphere. Auren pulled his shoulder in close trying to tuck as the Bloodthirster tried to dislodge him. The beast gave up realizing it couldn't pry its burden off in time and opened massive wings to try and arrest their meteoric descent toward the ground.

With a bone shattering crash Auren collided with stone. Skidding to the edge of the rock monolith Auren was on his back once again looking at the peculiar purple sky of Insidious IV. Hands still locked on the hilt of the greatsword Auren attempted to sit up. Searing pain nearly caused him to lose consciousness as his armors internal medical readout flashed a warning that his black carapace had a linear break and his primary heart was damaged.

Using the blade as a lever Auren forced himself into a kneeling position. All around him a battle raged. Khorne Berzerkers ran headlong into disciplined firing lines of strike squads; Stormraven gunships poured volleys of fire into lumbering daemon engines. A terrible battle raged, but Auren was isolated from it. Warm blood trickled down his neck his ruptured ear drums caused him to feel his heartbeat at his temples.

Scanning the edge of the rock face for a way down Auren saw the shadow cast over him just in time to roll out of the way. Stars exploded in his vision from the violent maneuver as his physiology and armor systems tried to flood his body with painkillers and stem his internal bleeding.

The daemon landed on the monolith opposite Auren. It looked like the score was even at this point; Auren couldn't stand up straight, the Bloodthirster clutched its side where Auren's greatsword had gouged a raged hole. The warriors circled each other, Auren held his blade in a low guard, the Bloodthirster dragging his axe behind him.

Auren began to feed his psychic might into his relic blade. As he did so he could feel his brothers adding to his efforts. He wasn't sure how many yet lived but their added might cause the blade to shine with the intensity of a star. Squinting against the glare Auren steadied himself. He only had one chance. He would let the Bloodthirster come to him, its massive size would add to his thrust. He had only to stand firm.

Feeling the bellow of the great chaos beast break against him Auren stood his ground. The Bloodthirster beat its wings to add force to its lunge; bringing the great axe over its shoulder in a downward arc the daemon put everything behind the blow.

Turning his back foot out Auren pushed with his legs as he thrust upwards; one hand on the bottom of the pommel, the other he used to guide the tip of the blade towards the center of the daemons chest.

The axe bit into the top of his leg and time slowed. Not able to stop its momentum the Bloodthirster had doomed itself. Auren ignored the sensation of his leg being shorn off as his back leg continued to hold fast. The tip of the blade stayed true, parting flesh just to left of center mass.

Auren smiled inside his helmet, his duty fulfilled, as the full weight of the Bloodthirsters hurtling mass crashed into him his world went black…

Tentris knew the maneuver was risky but he didn't have a choice, he would have to teleport directly on the platform with the sparring combatants if he was to save his Brother. Tentris closed his eyes, mouthing a silent prayer to the Emperor as he disappeared into the Aether for his last jump.

As Tentris materialized he was at the Bloodthirsters back, it stood over a Terminator clad Grey Knight poised to deliver the killing blow. Tentris activated his heavy flamer, washing the Bloodthirsters back in promethium as he poured his hatred for the daemon into his Greatsword.

As the beast turned Tentris powered off his back foot putting all his power into the down stroke of the Greatsword. Flesh and brass armor split as the weapon, powered by the full might of the Dreadknight, sunk into the fiend from shoulder to hip. The Bloodthirster dropped its axe and grasped at the cage the Terminator was strapped in. Tentris had never felt so vulnerable, as claws dug into ceramite he had never faced a greater daemon and even in the chassis of the Dreadknight it was massive.

The creature let out one bellow of defiance as its material form began to come apart. Flesh was replaced by smoke and ash. Kneeling Tentris was breathing heavy, the teleportation and subsequent duel was short but it had taken a toll. He linked his suit to that of the prone Terminator on the platform trying to assess his vitals…

Thorne left the field hospital under his own power. His armor plating and pauldron had been removed on his left arm. Under the trained hands of the Grey Knights apothecaries on Titan he would have full function of the limb in time.

Joining the rest of his squad they somberly boarded the Stormraven. No one spoke, each Knight was keenly aware of the losses they had suffered this day; Boele's remains lay on the deck between them as a reminder.

The flight was over too quickly. Thorne didn't wish to face the crew of the _Hand of Mercy_ , he had no victory speech, and he wished to be left alone to grieve his fallen brothers. As the assault ramp opened each Knight knelt down, as one they lifted Boele's body and carried onto the ship. Captain Drian and Inquisitor Alexa stood at attention; the rest of the officer's arranged neatly behind them. The deck officer called the formation to arms and a hundred salutes snapped as the retinue passed by.

Thorne led his brothers to their quarters aboard the _Hand of Mercy._ Here, within a sparse private chapel the Grey Knights laid the body of Boele to rest. The chapter serfs in the coming days would prepare his body as each of member of the squad would come to pay their respects. Boele's gene seed had been harvested and his arms and armor would carry on their legacy. Thorne mourned the loss of all of his brothers, but it was an even harder loss since their gene seed would most likely not be recovered.

Sitting his body on the stone alter Thorne went to inform Adept Dominic they had returned and their war gear needed to be repaired. Brother Bole's plate was to be placed in storage as it waited to be transported back to Titan along with his body. The armor would be put back into service and Boele would be laid to rest in the dead fields.

Captain Tegvar stood at his friend's side as the apothecaries chemically stimulated his Sus-an Membrane in an attempt to wake him from his healing coma. Auren slowly came too, blinking and struggling to move.

"Easy brother." Tegvar placed a hand on Auren's now healed black carapace encouraging him to lay still. "Welcome back."

Auren struggled to not vomit as his vision swam; the brightness of the room making the figure speaking to him only an indiscernible shape. Auren tried to speak but his tongue was too thick forcing him to grunt. Another shape hove into view speaking with the other.

"Captain Tegvar, I must insist that you leave. He is in more than capable hands." Apothecary Shoule began to usher the captain out.

"You will be able to get him back on his feet won't you?" Tegvar asked, looking over the apothecaries shoulder as Auren attempted to move again.

"Yes, yes, he is past the worst of it." Standing in the doorway to block the captain entering again the apothecary stood with his arms crossed brokering no argument.

Tegvar thought of pulling rank but decided better of it. If he ever ended up in here he wanted his reputation to be untarnished; he wouldn't want his crippled form to be tended to by a menial. "When he is able have him come see me. We have much to discuss."

"Of course captain."

Tegvar left the apothecaries to their work, he only hoped his friend was on his feet soon. He had given his account of what he had witnessed on Insidious IV, it was the grandest spectacle of the entire campaign. He was elated that Auren had lived, if he could convince Grand Master Perdon of his success at defeating the Bloodthirster he believed his old friend may finally have attained the rank of Paladin.


End file.
